Resident Evil:'N' da Hood
by American Psycho
Summary: Improved version.Same dialogue in chapter 1 with better spelling.Chapter2 is on the way.It is R for drug use,graphic violence,some sexuality and breif nudity.R/R please
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil:'N' da Hood  
Written by Popcicle,co-written by Lavant  
  
The pink-blue sky was the most beautiful sight most of the people had seen in a  
while.After all Jill lost many of her friends in that mansion.But it's all over  
now.After 3 years of working and after Jill fought off the Nemisis she finally  
felt relaxed.But she didn't know that Umbrella was watching her.She sat on her  
porch and stared at the sky.It was the first time she came out in a while.She  
had a tanning bed so it didn't look like it,but this was actually her first trip  
outside in 5 months.She had her boyfriend Johnny get her grocieries and things  
like that.She finally felt safe.She stepped outside and looked at her  
neighborhood.She lived in the ghetto.It wasn't the most glamorous place.On fact  
it was the worst place she had seen in her life-time.Murder,theft,and almost  
everything else occured their,but she felt safe in her 'hood somehow.She must  
have thought if Umbrella came she'd have several people to help her,dangerous  
people.She was right in a sense,but also so very,very wrong.....  
  
  
Chapter 1 Life after Death  
  
'For three years I have been scared to go anywhere.After the second  
Racoon incedent,I met my ex-boyfriend Carlos Olivera.He said he was being called  
in by the U.S. army t investigate an attack at the capitol.I recieved one letter  
it read:  
Dear,Jill   
I have arrived in Washington without any problems.On the way I met a girl,her name was Ada.She seemed really nice.She was Asian and I took a liken to her,that's why i must have to tell you that,well,we're over.I'm sorry Jill  
really,but I really clicked with her and am moving to New Jersey with her.  
Sincerly yours,  
Carlos  
  
I have kept that letter as a reminder to never fall in love again.'Jill thought  
to herself as she started to get teary-eyed again.It always happened when she  
read the letter."I better call Johnny and tell him to meet me at the shoping  
center."She made the call and thirty minutes later found him in the produce  
section."Hey Jill.You finally got out eh?"He said with a smile."Yep."she replied  
and started putting things in her cart.After a few minutes of silence Johnny  
broke it and said"You might wan't to stop I only brought thirty bucks."Jill  
looked at him and replied"Oh sorry."When they started to check out three men ran  
in with guns.One pointed it at the manager and the other two rounded up what  
they wanted,a few small things.Chips,sodas,and even a few little bottles of  
water.Jill wondered why this much fire-power was need for this small job."Hey  
old man whatchu doin over there?"The man up front said.The man turned and ran to  
the emergency button."No you don't sucku!"The man yelled pumped his shotgun and  
poped the man in the back."What!?What did he do?"One of the other robbers  
asked."He ran for the button."He replied.Jill eased out her gun and aimed it at  
the one with the shotgun."Hey!Don't think so."She said to the man."What he said  
turned saw her and his eyes widened up.Jill popped three bullets into the man's  
knee-cap."HEY GIRL WHATCHU DOIN!?"one asked confuse by that time polie had  
arrived and took the one man to the hospital and took Jill,Johnny,and the other  
two to jail.They questioned Jill then let her free to go back home."What a  
strange first day back huh?"She said"Man girl do you realise we could've  
died?The other two were pointing the guns in our direction anyway.Plus that man  
died.Died Jill."He snapped at her.She looked at him got in her car and drove off  
without goodbye. 


	2. Found

Chapter 2:Found  
  
  
Jill slams open the door then slams it again."I HATE HIM!GOD I HATE HIM!"Jill yells out.RING!RING!RING!Jill jumps at the sound of the phone.She picks it up,"Hello.Who is this?Oh hey Claire!I havn't talked to you in forever!How is Chris?Oh that's just like Chris,always working.Anyway what do you need?Oh yeah sorry I gave you both my number but not the adress.I live at 123 Lincoln street.In Compton.I know this neighborhood is really bad but.....I'm safe here."Jill says to Claire.They talk about those things women love then hang up."Yes!Claire is coming to visit with Chris!"She hears a knock on the door.She gets out of her chair and answers it to see a gangster in a white T-shirt and baggy jeans with a gold watch and some silver and gold chains."What's wrong with yo-"Jill started and looked at his stomache to see blood flowing out of it."H..e..l..p me."the man says and falls into Jills' arms.Jill looks at him and quickly rushes to the phone.  
  
  
"Sir,we can get to Jill."a man in a Umbrella suit tells a man sitting in a chair."How?Did she cause some trouble or something?"the man asks."No.We have been spying on Claire and Chris Redfield for a long time now.Well Claire and Chris are going to visit Jill."he replied."Really?Where?"The man looks at him before replying"Compton."  
  
  
2 weeks later.Jill,Claire,Chris,and Zeke-the man that was shot-were having a lot of fun.It seems that Zeke was a member of the gang the Bloods and tried to leave.He got beat then the Crips found him picked him up shot him and thrown him out a car.They are having so much fun.To bad Zeke's old friends and Umbrella are about to get in the way.But which is worse?Umbrella agents leaded by Hunk,or gang members in the most dangerous city around? 


End file.
